


[Podfic] Carve Your Name Into My Arm

by RsCreighton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slash, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fast talking witch hexes Dean to get rid of all his scars, he's surprised to find that includes the handprint, too. It's not until Castiel shows up that he realizes just how much trouble they're actually in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Carve Your Name Into My Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carve Your Name Into My Arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237520) by [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan). 



> Big thank you to Misachan for having a blanket permissions statement!! You rock, and omg I loved this story. xD
> 
> Song used is "Every You Every Me" by Placebo. Hope ya'll enjoy :D

Carve Your Name Into My Arm

By: Misachan

 

56:03

 Please right click and "save link as" to save. ^_^ 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bSPN%5d%20Carve%20Your%20Name%20Into%20My%20Arm.mp3)

[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bSPN%5d%20Carve%20Your%20Name%20Into%20My%20Arm.m4b)

 

Streaming:


End file.
